Dovahkiin, Olivia Katharine style
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: Fallow our Ginger green eyed Dovahkiin through Skyrim, as she meets Aduin with her power, and shouts him out of the sky with her Unrelenting-FUS RO DAH!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Elder scrolls. However, I do own my plot, and every OC that I put into the story. If you do not like Skyrim, please exit this, for this story is not for you. And I also do not own Marcurio, however I may wish to.**

**Enter in Bleak falls Barrow.**

Damn bandits. I just ran into a dark elf, who said he would help me but he thought 'Oh what the hell. Let's just take the treasure for our self. And hey why don't we lead Olivia Katharine into this damn horde of Draugr. Why not?' Today just keeps getting worse. If I didn't know better, I would say it was pin the task on Olivia day. Today just so happens to be Middas. Great, feels like one too.

Hadvar's uncle, Alvor was nice enough to let me bunk with them until I could get some money. I worked for three weeks chopping lumber, until I finally got enough gold to go out on my own. Hadvar said he would meet me in Solitude. So, I am going to join the legion.

I was in Helgen for the dragon attack. In fact, I was being exicuted. But, the dragon didn't seem to care. They killed one stormcloak and the dragon attacked. But before that, General Tullius was wasting time reprimanding Ulfric Stormcloak for his crimes to Skyrim. I was in no hurry, of course. But I was still annoyed.

I need to get this task finished. But how when I have draugr fallowing me? I know. "Die!" I scream as I hack at the first one, then dodge a trap which they step on and are flung on a speared wall. They die and I loot their bodies for gold, after I finished off the dark elf and took his things, of course.

I walk out of the room, avoiding more traps and taking more gold. I walk to the puzzle for the Golden Claw. I looked on the back of the claw. There was ancient nordic writing, What howls at the moon, and dies on a spear? It had written on the back. _wolves._ I thought. Ysgramor would be proud. What will kill but cannot go on land? _Slaughterfsh._ What is magestic, beautiful, and deadly at the same time?_ Butterflies._

I quickly typed in the code on the door. It opened and I stepped inside. I walked to the far wall. **FUS!** My vision blurred. I heard a tomb opening. I turned around and shook my head. My vision cleared to show a draugr overlord walking to me. I pulled my Steel greatsword of shocks out of its sheath on my back and hacked at the draugr.

I speared it on the end of my sword, and it died with one final hissed grunt. I looted the body and found a key. I took the key and opened the chest that was to the right of the tomb. In the chest is a few potions, an orcish mace of flames, and a tablet made from stone.

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Luv yas! ~Gin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine. Enter in Riverwood, after BFB.**

"Hello Olivia," Dorthe says. I ruffle her hair."Hullo Dorthe, How's uncle Hadvar doing?" I ask "Fine. He talks about you a lot. I think he loves you, but is just to coy to admit it." I smile. I love him too, and with any luck, He will be mine. Eventually. "Can I go and see your daddy, I have had a really rough day. Oh, I have something for you." "Really?" she asks with enthusiasm. "Yep you like archery right?" I ask. "Yea." she says. I hand her a child size bow that I made. It was made from wood, like a typical hunting bow, but was smaller. I also handed her the arrows that went with it. "Wow _thanks_!" she says. "Dad's at the forge. Mum is with uncle Hadvar in the house." she says. "Thanks." I say.

I walk to the forge. "Hullo Alvor." I say. "Well hello Olivia. Hadvar is in the house staring at the fire. He does that when you're not around." "Thanks." I smile, a knowing smile. This is the day.

"Hadvar," I say. "Olivia! You're here!" He says enthusiastically. I walk to him and hug him. "Rumors are that you have quite the fancy for me." I whisper in his ear. "They would be right." He says. "I feel the same, so it's okay." I say. He breaks the hug and looks me straight in the eye. I look back intently. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back with intensity, and love. When we break apart he tells me he loves me. I say it back. "Fallow me, I need your help." I say. "So long as we are not gone for too long." he says. "I just need you to help me in Whiterun." I say. "It will be an easier experience with you there." "Of course I will come love." he says. "Good." I said. We were off.

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Luv yas!**

**~Gin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine. I am simply meddling with characters. If you do not like Hadvar/Dovahkiin leave now. If you must know why a character is listed as OC it is because my other Skyrim daughter was not listed in the character list. I actually own all the houses in Skyrim, so I adopted all the orphans. Again, not my story.**

I grabbed Hadvar's hand and asked him "Will you come to Riften with me? I need your help with something." "Of course, but will we be taking a carriage?" "Yes. I have enough money for a carriage ride to and from Riften. It's getting dark why don't we rent a room at the Bannered Mare?" "That sounds nice, I am dead on my feet." We approached the city gates and the gaurd let us in.

"When I was a child, my mother always brought me to the Bannered Mare for my birthday dinners. I loved going. " I said fondly. "You must miss her." "No, actually I see her quite often. Although, I will not say much, I love my mother." I say. "I will introduce you when you are ready." I said.

Hadvar took me by surprise when he kissed me. I smiled when we broke apart. We walked into the Bannered Mare. "Hullo mum." I say when I walk up to the counter. "Olivia, how very nice to see you dear. Who is this?" "Well, you remember when I was almost killed for false treason? This is the one who I was talking about when I said 'I helped someone from the legion in more ways than one.'" Mum (**AN: Hulda**) smiled. "Hello Hulda, my name is Hadvar, I am Olivia's bou of sorts." Hadvar says proudly, "Well you are always welcome around here. Now why don't I get you two set up in a room? You both look like you haven't slept for days." Mum says.

Saadia comes up from behind me and pokes me in the back "GAH!" I shout startled. I turn around and almost slap Saadia. "Don't _do_ that." I say pointedly, while hugging her. I break from the hug and say "I don't know about you Hadvar, but I could do with some sleep. He nods taking my hand, and we walk to the room mum set up for us. We change into out nightclothes and crawl into bed, spooning.


End file.
